Home
by Arach
Summary: A young Tayledras is having problems with his new bondbird--because a ghost of his past still haunts him...


Home 

by Arach 

_:Tchai, you get back here or I'll feed you to Ryars.: _Nightsong K'Vala warned his Bondbird, his patience wearing thin. He sent her a picture of the massive Golden Eagle bonded to their smith, fanning her four-meter wingspan in all her glory; Tchai only glowered at him. 

Oh, this was bloody wonderful; stuck in the middle of the Pelagiris with little food, night approaching very fast and an uncooperative, half-trained Bondbird. Why him? 

Nightsong was a fine young man, you could give him that--he was handsome even by Tayledras standards, with dyed, mottled brown hair falling to his lower back and eyes of the most piercing shade of turquoise you could imagine. He had a slight build, perfect for climbing. Which was why he was so high up at the moment. Which reminds me--back to Tchai. 

_:Tchai scared. Stay here. Is safe.: _the little kestrel replied, preening her feathers as she perched in the highest branches of the tree they were both in, just out of his reach. 

_:You silly bird! There's nothing to be afraid of!:_ he snapped. He could feel her hurt; it radiated from her small form in waves. He apologized feverently at that; for all she was irritating, Tchai was still his bondmate, so he was still responsible to her happiness and well-being wether he liked it or not. 

_:Yes is! Yes is! Big demonthings come and eat little bondbirds.: _she said with just as much venom and conviction, thoroughly irritating her scout bondmate. 

Nightsong was -not- up to arguing with his bondbird. In fact, it was the last thing he wanted at the moment. 

_:And who, pray tell, told you that?:_

_:Sreel.:_ she told him evenly, returning to her preening, as if the fact the infernal eagle-owl had said it made it perfectly true and reasonable. He groaned. Goddess, he hated that owl right now. Why did the younglings have to look up to him so? If anyone asked him, both the owl and his bondmate, the old Oakblade, were well past their expiration date. 

_:Is not! Sreel good! Sreel good!:_ Tchai insisted, hopping up and down on her perch, aggravated. 

Nightsong extended his arm, offering a fisted hand. 

_:I'm sorry, Tchai. I won't think those things about Sreel again, promise. Now let's go home.:_ he said, trying to sound calm. 

_:No, no, no, no! Not going! Not safe!:_

_:Oh, by the Star-Eyed, Tchai, I'm with you! What could happen?!: _he fumed, and slid from the tree. 

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in a mark or so." he told her curtly and with that, the young Tayledras stalked off into the forest, dappled orange and crimson by the light from the last dying rays of the setting sun. 

Tchai watched him go, looked around, and realized she was alone, not to mention quite lost in this area of the forest she hadn't been to before. 

_:Oopsies. Bad.:_

--------------------- 

"This never happenned with Hrui..." he muttered after a quarter of a mark of fast, enfuriated walking. Nightsong bit his lip, remembering the small Sharp-shinned Hawk who had been his faithful bondbird for three years. He'd Bonded with the raptor at thirteen, and it was unanimous that it was a good match. He adored that bird, but the Wyrsa decided to cut in on their happiness. He could still picture it vividly; his fifth scouting mission with Hrui and another Tayledras, older, by the name of Winterwind. It was the farthest he and Hrui had ever been from the Vale. He had been Summerlight back then. 

The Wyrsa had been waiting for them; good looking prey, easy to gang up on. After all, there were five of them, only two Tayledras. He'd been the one attacked first; Winterwind managed to fend the thing off, but the metaphorical 'cavalry' arrived sooner than both of them combined could handle, and they were forced to climb up a tree to escape the demons. He remembered watching as Winterwind's Peregrine, the huge Sarsh, divebombed the creatures, keeping them occupied as the two scouts climbed. He also remembered the distinct feeling of the strong jaws of the Wyrsa leader, clamping down his leg before he could bring it up. 

The rest was fresh in his mind as if the event had happenned yesterday; half-heard noises, the penetrating, bloody light of the sunset just like this one, Hrui diving--and the great Wyrsa's jaws closing on the raptor's foot, trapping him. Gods, how futile he felt! No more arrows, nothing to help his bondbird but his own two first; which he would've gladly used, had Winterwind not been holding him back. He was screaming, Wintermoon was screaming, Hrui and Sarsh were screaming. 

_:Love you, Summerlight.: _It was the last thing he heard before his beloved bondmate was ripped apart and the entire world collapsed around him. 

He woke up a few days later, feeling empty and torn. They told him Winterwind had called for help just in time, and five more scouts had saved them. It had taken weeks for him to recover from the shock, to recover the tattered remains of half his soul. Hrui had been fearless, adventurous, mischevious, and yet powerful and dignified in his own right. But now all he had was little Tchai, an attempt by his friends and mother to bring back the young man he once was. But that person they called Summerlight would never come back. 

Nightsong leaned against a tree and choked back a sob, his fingers raking through his hair as he fought the tears that threatened to fall. 

"Oh Hrui, I miss you so much..." he whimpered, letting the warm summer night engulf him, nestling himself in the darkness that had been his only constant companion after the hawk's death. Around him, branches creaked and leaves rustled, streams bubbled and the night was full of life. This, this life, this plethora of small sharp sounds was the Night's song he was named after; he took comfort in it, and soon was lulled to sleep by it as if it was a lullaby. 

--------------------- 

_:Silly Nightsong. Silly, silly.: _the voice was too heart-wrenchingly familiar to be true. In the dreamscape, he sat in the same tree he'd been arguing with Tchai in earlier. 

Only this time, it was Hrui by his side. 

_:Hrui!:_ he exclaimed joyously, his hands darting to touch the bird; and passing right through him. 

Nightsong gasped, and bit his lip. Hrui gazed up at him; he could feel the bondbird's anger and disapproval, and winced. 

_:Silly Nightsong! Why you chase Tchai away? Because she not me? Bad Nightsong!:_

He felt like a puppy being punished by it's master. He winced again and tried to speak, but Hrui cut him off. 

_:Nightsong being bigbig coward. Running form Tchai. Is taking easy way out. Not Summerlight I know, this.:_

__"Summerlight died with you, Hrui." he spoked softly, the words almost not daring to leave him. Hrui jabbed his old bondmate's hip with his beak, furious. 

_:No! Summerlight only trapped! Trapped inside monster Nightsong! You not let him out! Bad Nightsong! If not let Summerlight out, big monster Nightsong eat you up from inside!:_

He looked away, his mind telling him to say yes, his heart, the trauma still fresh, wanting him to say no. 

"I...I'll try." 

_:Is promise?:_

__He dared to look into his old bondbird's pale eyes, seeing the whirling emotion there. And then he knew. 

_:It's a promise.: _he smiled, and gently extended a hand. Hrui leaned in, and for a fleeting moment, he could feel the soft feathers under his touch. 

_:Good Nightsong. I sleep now.:_

And with that, Hrui vanished. Above, branches croaked their refusal as another bird joined him. 

--------------------- 

He stirred and groaned, not wanting to wake just yet; he judged, looking at the moon, that he musn't have been sleeping for more than half a mark. He got up silently, with catlike grace, and looked up. 

_:Is sorry.:_

He sighed inwardly, peering at Tchai through the darkness. At first he thought she was apologizing for her earlier behavior, but then found it peculiar that she was Shielded against him. 

_:Is sorry for not being Hrui. Is sorry also for not being very brave. Is sorry for not bringing back Summerlight. Is sorry for not being what Nightsong wants. Is sorry for being what he needs...:_ she paused, looking at him with tenderness and sadness rolled in one. _:Tchai leave now.:_ her voice was soft and cracking, as if she was trying not to cry. She let out a small cry or despair, and launched from her branch. 

"Tchai, don't--" he began, but she was already gone. 

Why a cry of frustration, he slammed his fist against the hard bark of the tree he'd been leaning on, tears trickling freely down his face. The night was suddenly quiet and cold; in his mind, he could still feel the promise he'd made to Hrui--or Hrui's ghost, whichever. Now, he'd never be able to fullfill it. 

From the darkness, something snarled. 

--------------------- 

Tchai skimmed through the leaves, the wound in her heart still raw. 

How dare he? Hrui was dead and gone. He had her now. She could admit to not being the best out there, but she had as many strengths as she had flaws; not to mention he wasn't exactly the best bondmate out there. 

But she loved him, wether the notion pleased her or not. Loved him with every fiber of her being, for he was the best of the best in her mind's eye. Such a shame he didn't seem to return the feeling. 

She looked up at the sky and shrieked. 

_:How Tchai compete with ghost?! HOW?! Not understand! Hurt! Hurt!:_

The little bondbird perched on a nearby branch and screamed her indignation at this twisted fate life had dealt out for her. Why him? Why her? Why this?! 

And then her head snapped around and her heart leapt and sung when his voice resonated in her mind, left open and raw. It was not angry or sad or lecturing; it was a cry for help. He needed her help. 

_:TCHAI!:_

Without thinking twice, she bolted. 

--------------------- 

One arrow embedded itself in the wyrsa's side, only serving to make it wince slightly. That armor was thick...the only chance he had were the eyes. 

Around him, the night was silent. All he heard was the barking and hissing of the demons before him. He didn't have the luxury of an extra scout; they were too close to the Vale. 

He let loose another arrow; it flew true this time, and one of the Wyrsa lay dead on the ground. 

He other was craftier--it bounded left and right, never staying in the same place or following a specific order. In this case, his arrows were useless. 

It leapt--but didn't get very far. 

__

_:YOU--NO--HURT--MY--BONDMATE!:_ Tchai screeched, her small but sharp talons raking the top of the wyrsa's head. It snarled and moved to bite Tchai; that is, it sure wanted to, but the arrow embedded into its head through it's eye kinda didn't help. Nightsong's lowered his bow, panting. It had been so close, so close...but not this time. Not this time and not ever again. 

He watched it topple over, lifeless. Mutely, he raised a gloved fist, and Tchai landed there deftly, her eyes shining bright in the darkness. 

_:Is okay?:_ she queried, looking up at him at he brought her against his chest. 

"I'm fine, thanks to you." he smiled, and kissed the top of her small head. "Oh Tchai, _ke'chara_, I'm sorry about how I've been acting lately. I've made a complete fool of myself. Will you ever forgive me?" 

He held her against his chest, where she snuggled. 

_:Is forgiven. Tchai not mad. Tchai love Nightsong.:_

"And Nightsong loves Tchai." he replied, smiling. He walked briskly back to the vale, not once considering to let Tchai go to gain speed. In fact, the only reason he was actually walking fast like this was because he needed to get back to report the Wyrsa sighting--it could mean danger. Serious danger. But he had more important things to think about. 

One of which was in his arms, calmly cuddled up to him. 

"Let's go home. You must be sleepy." 

_:Yes.:_ she mind-yawned, looking up at him sleepily but lovingly, then paused. 

_:I already home.:_ she mused, making him blink. Did she mean the forest? 

_:No, silly Nightsong. I with you. I home.:_

~end~ 

Notes: There you have it, my first ML fic. I honestly didn't see the similarities between it and the Van/Tylendel ordeal untill I was finished. In my own defense, it's a coincidence. XD Ah, well, enjoy... 


End file.
